bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Provisional Hero License Course
The Provisional Hero License Course is a three-month-long training program for Hero Academy Students that failed the final phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam. This is designed to help elite students improve on flaws exploited in the licensing exam in hopes of earning a Provisional Hero License. Training (Prologue) Students who fail the second phase of the Provisional Licensing Exam can still get their licenses by training for three months before passing a test. Training takes place on weekends and students must still attend their normal classes. One week after Hero Work-Studies begin for Class 1-A, Shoto and Katsuki attend their first training class. They both leave Heights Alliance first thing in the morning. Shoto mentions the course will help them catch up to their classmates but Katsuki doesn't want to hear anything from him. At the beginning of the next week, Katsuki and Shoto show up to homeroom class heavily bandaged with cuts and bruises from the physically oriented training. Their classmates notice their injuries and converse about it, upsetting Katsuki. After the incident with the Shie Hassaikai, Katsuki and Shoto both go to bed early to prepare for the final day of the training course. Shoto and Katsuki both leave in the morning and once again Katsuki argues with his classmate. Present Mic and All Might meet up with them and tells the boys that they're late. Shota Aizawa is tied up with the aftermath of the aforementioned instrument and All Might is his substitute. Present Mic is tagging along for security purposes. The teachers bring the boys to the Hero Public Safety Commission training facility. Shoto and Katsuki encounter Inasa and Camie inside. Camie flirts with both of them and Inasa reveals this isn't the same Camie from the licensing exam. Seiji Shishikura is also present also and he tells his classmates not to associate themselves with the lesser U.A. students. Katsuki argues with Seiji and reminds him that he failed in the first phase. Seiji angrily clarifies that he was granted permission to observe. Gang Orca and Yokumiru Mera interrupt and tell the students to give it more than they did at the exam. The students change into their hero costumes and meet in the gymnasium. Yokumiru leads orientation while All Might, Present Mic, and Endeavor watch from the stands. Training in the previous weeks took place with ten students. Yokumiru introduces Camie as the eleventh. Himiko Toga impersonated her during the actual exam but she still passed the initial phase. Camie is allowed to participate in order to investigate what happened. Gang Orca takes the floor and insults the students for failing the exam. He scolds Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa especially hard, calling them out for their poor performances during the licensing exam. Gang Orca admits the trio is plenty strong in a fight, but claims they lack heart. Gang Orca gives Katsuki, Shoto, Inasa, and Camie a special trial to pass if they wish to gain their licenses while the other students take the normal test. Katsuki and the others must win the hearts of troubled school children and prove they can reach out and save others who may not wish to be saved. In a time where villains are on the rise, these students must prove they can be the beacon of hope to these children that All Might was to them. Trial Small children from Masegaki Primary School flood the gymnasium excited to meet real heroes. They're mostly disappointed with the students, who fail to make good impressions from the start. The kids find Katsuki scary and Shoto boring. Inasa's too distracted by Endeavor in the crowd and the kids dogpile him for ignoring them. Camie makes a good impression on the boys with her appearance but the little girls dislike her for it. Present Mic's "M.C. Soul" gets the best of him so he leaves the stands takes Yokumiru's mic to start commentating on the event. The kids start to play rough and even steal Katsuki's Grenadier Bracers from him. The girls in the class continue to ignore Camie while Inasa and Shoto are ransacked by the precious brats. The troubled children from Masegaki have powerful Quirks and their counseling hasn't had enough of an effect on them to change their personalities. Shoto recognizes that their teacher really need the students to help save her student's young hearts. Katsuki thinks the best way to corral the children would be to assert dominance over their leader. One of the calmer students calls out Katsuki for his bad attitude and apparently poor upbringing. Inasa believes the best way to save the children is to get along with them. He takes two children into his arms and asks them if they want to be heroes. Inasa goes on to tell them that heroes shouldn't make trouble for their teacher but the kids expose that Inasa failed the exam and created more work for everyone since they had to hold this training course. Surprised, Inasa apologizes and his plan ultimately fails. Camie points out that the kids are a bit more twisted than expected. Katsuki thinks physically disciplining them is the best course of action but Shoto completely disagrees. Katsuki was brought up in that manner but Shoto was abused during his upbringing. Shoto steps up and tries to talk with the kids but once again they find him boring. Camie suggests that they introduce themselves using their Quirks. Katsuki adds that its best to intimidate the kids into submission. The troubled brats notice the four students talking and decide to attack using their own powerful Quirks. Katsuki is excited by the prospect, the four students activate their Quirks and accept the young children's challenge. The young leader of the brats believes that the teenagers looking down on the kids will never resonate with them. Seiji chimes in and adds that retaliation is inappropriate for the situation. The Masegaki children are products of the Quirk Singularity; a theory that states Quirks are getting stronger by the generation and soon they will be uncontrollable. The children attack with Binging Ball, Assault Dust, Tongue Tank, Queen Beam, and many more Quirks. The trainees with Gang Orca notice the other students in trouble. Gang Orca reminds them that real Heroes would overcome this situation. The four heroes in training emerge from the assault unscathed, having protected themselves with their own powerful Quirks. Katsuki is irritated the kids would attack unprovoked. Shoto adds the kids have no consideration for their elders. Inasa is simply worried about getting along better with the children. The brat's leader tries to get the kids to attack again, but Camie distracts a little girl with an illusion of Shoto. The child worries about his generation being better than the adults who look down on them. Suddenly, Inasa lifts a few kids into the air and Shoto adds his frozen touch to create a beautiful playground of all the children to enjoy. The kids are surprised the teenager's Quirks can produce something amazing. Shoto gives credit to the children's splendid Quirks for being the base of the playground. He lines the remaining kids up to participate while Seiji and Present Mic comment on the accomplishment. Katsuki forces the brat's leader to join in on the fun. The child resists at first, but Katsuki surprises him with advice not to look down on others. These words came from Katsuki's heart, so they resonate with the young boy. Komari Ikoma is surprised to see her students having fun without being chaotic. Present Mic reminds her that it's her job to guide the kids from now on. All Might and Endeavor watch as Shoto warms up one of the young girls with his fire. All Might comments that Quirks exist to help and inspire others. Training (Aftermath) Katsuki uses his explosions to destroy the playground and Inasa gets all the kids to help clean up. Shoto tells one kid that his Binging Balls will help in disaster efforts as they're being used to clean up the ice as well. Komari is still shocked that the kids are acting docile. Gang Orca argues that the kids have always been docile and they just reflect how they feel about adults. The teacher resolves to do her best to guide the children from now on. Katsuki gets his equipment back and the students say goodbye to the Precious Brats. Gang Orca commends everyone for cooperating to pass the trial. He tries to address the brats, but they've already moved along after getting bored. The triumphant young heroes exit the facility and find Seiji and his teacher talking with All Might and Present Mic. Camie interrupts them, upsetting Seiji as he explains communications are being opened between U.A. and Shiketsu to deal with the League of Villains. Shoto encounters his father. Endeavor surprises his son by admitting he's proud of him. He even states he'll become a man Shoto can be proud of. Inasa notices this softer side of Endeavor, punches himself in the face, and approaches him. He extends his hand and tells Endeavor that he'll be cheering for the new No. 1 Hero. Endeavor accepts his hand and Inasa lets go of his grudge against the Todoroki family. Despite looking back on their path once and a while, the young heroes and Endeavor are making progress step by step. On a Sunday morning in early December, the students pass the final test and finally receive their Provisional Hero Licenses. References Site Navigation Category:Exams and Tests